


May the Best Man Win

by tsukishima_miharu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, F/M, Pick-Up Lines, bokuto kuroo oikawa are legit kiyoko fanboys based on some furudate sketches lol, i love kiyoko so much, ps there's one more character, short hair no glasses kiyoko-san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishima_miharu/pseuds/tsukishima_miharu
Summary: Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo tried their best to impress the "prettiest girl in existence".





	May the Best Man Win

One day at Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa's group chat.

_Bokuto Koutarou: HEYHEYHEY!!!!_

_Bokuto Koutarou: guys, i think i just saw the prettiest girl in existence (*´∀｀*)_

_Oikawa Tooru: (๑✧◡✧๑)♪_

_Oikawa Tooru: I am summoned. Where did you find this pretty girl, Koucchi?_

_Kuroo Tetsurou: You told us the same last week, bro._

_Kuroo Tetsurou: The girl last week's cute but I want to see a beautiful lady this time._

_Oikawa Tooru: You set your standards too high, Tetsu-chan~_

_Bokuto Koutarou: yeah, what he said! (*¯︶¯*)_

_Bokuto Koutarou: and i'm serious. she's really pretty_

_Bokuto Koutarou: she works at the coffee shop in the mall where we always hang out_

_Oikawa Tooru: I want to see this maiden you're talking about. ⊙▽⊙_

_Oikawa Tooru: Take me to her!_

_Kuroo Tetsurou: Are you serious?_

_Bokuto Koutarou: then let's meet up later after classes! (๑•̀ㅂ •́)و ✧_

_Bokuto Koutarou: my classes end at 1PM_

_Oikawa Tooru: I don't have classes today~ (￣∀￣)_

_Kuroo Tetsurou: I only have one class in the morning._

_Kuroo Tetsurou: Fine. Let's meet at around 4PM._

_Bokuto Koutarou: deal!_

_Oikawa Tooru: ＼(☆o☆)／_

~~~

"Are you sure this time that this girl you're talking about really is pretty?" Kuroo asked Bokuto for the third time, draping his arms around Bokuto and Oikawa's shoulders as they enter the mall.

"I'm 100% sure, bro. She looks like a cold city girl at first but when she smiles, she looks like an actual angel... with a hint of sexiness." Bokuto even nodded, as if it could emphasize what he just said.

"That's why we're here, Tetsu-chan. To see is to believe, isn't it?" Oikawa asked with a playful grin on his face. "And why are you being so skeptical about this? It's not like you don't see pretty girls everyday."

"I don't know, dude. I just want to see a really beautiful girl. Y'know what I mean?"

"Hmm, I kinda get what you mean, though," Oikawa nodded.

The three of them walked to their destination, to the coffee shop at the second floor of the mall, being totally unaware of the dreamy eyes following their path. Well, it's not every day you get to see three tall and handsome guys getting together like this.

Kuroo was wearing a plain white shirt, faded ripped jeans, a pair of white sneakers, and a cool leather jacket to complete his look. Paired up with his usual sly smirk and natural bed-head hair, he looked like those bad boys in teenage fictions whom all the good girls fall in love with. But he's really just a nerd in both science (as he's taking up Biochemistry) and volleyball.

Oikawa was wearing a smart casual look: a simple gray blazer on top of a plain white shirt, a pair of black jeans and navy blue loafers. His brown hair styled as how he always liked it, and he's also wearing his glasses (he started wearing one permanently as he always watch official volleyball matches on YouTube late at night and ruined his eyesight). This was his favorite get-up, "a look that screams boyfriend material", as he always describes it.

Bokuto's fashion sense isn't really that at par with Kuroo and Oikawa, as the two owns a wide range of fashionable clothes arranged neatly in their cabinets to what he likes to call their "Lady Baits". He likes his clothes simple and more on comfortable rather than fashionable. So he just wore a brown sweater rolled up to his elbows, a pair of blue jeans, and black sneakers. Although he dressed the simplest among the three, with his built and crazy (but seriously cool) hair, he still stands out even if he's unaware of it.

They looked like a bunch of incompatible people, basing on their looks and choice of clothing but no one can deny that these three, whenever they're together, with their tall statures, big builts, and undeniably handsome faces, are definitely high quality eyecandies.

"Oi, it's already 4:05PM. Pretty girl's shift ends at 5PM," Bokuto informed when he looked at his wristwatch as they stepped off from the escalator.

Kuroo gave him a questioning look. "How the hell did you know that? You're being a total creep."

"That's not our main concern right now," Bokuto answered nonchalantly, as if it didn't bother him being called a creep. Well, honestly, he did act like a total creep when he first saw her last week. He doesn't really like coffee that much, but he spent more than he should just to watch her. He thought that maybe she only works part-time, since he only saw her there last Tuesday, Wednesday, and Sunday. And she always leave at exactly 5PM.

The three guys finally arrived at their destination. They even walked slowly, trying to look at the counter from the outside thanks to the window panels of the coffee shop.

"There she is! The one who's handling the cash register" Bokuto halted to stop the other two from walking any further.

"Wow..." Kuroo and Oikawa both breathed as they saw the girl Bokuto was talking about.

Even from a distance, they can tell how beautiful the girl is. Her jet black hair was cut in a bob with a thin fringe, the ends of her hair just resting above her shoulders. Her big gray eyes looked a little bit intimidating but undeniably mesmerizing. Her thin lips painted with red lipstick was curved up in a small smile as she takes the order of the customer in front of her. And that mole on the left side of her chin... oh, that beauty mark definitely gave her that touch of sexiness Bokuto was talking about. She was only wearing a white buttoned-up shirt and black apron but she slayed even in that kind of outfit.

"So, you believe me now or what?" Bokuto asked with a wide smile.

The two guys both looked at him.

"What the fuck, Bokuto." Kuroo let go of them both and punched Bokuto's shoulder lightly. "Dude, she's not just pretty. She's freaking beautiful."

"How dare you downplay her beauty, Koucchi? She's absolutely gorgeous." Oikawa seconded.

"Stunning even."

"And elegant."

"Just divine."

"A true goddess."

"She's ethereal."

"And beguiling--"

"Okay, guys, I get it." Bokuto stopped them before they even use words that will probably make him search the dictionary later. He then grinned at them. "Well? What did I told you? She's a beauty, isn't she?"

"Oi, Oikawa," Kuroo was fast enough to grab Oikawa on the back of his collar when he saw him about to walk in the coffee shop, making the other stumble back to his place in the group. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To talk to my future girlfriend, duh. She's waiting for me, you know." Oikawa shrugged as if the pretty girl being his future girlfriend would be the most accurate outcome.

"Ey, if one of us would be her future boyfriend, it would obviously be me," Kuroo countered. Now this girl was the kind of beauty he's looking for. And now that he found her, he doesn't want to lose to this pretty boy he has for a friend.

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto went in between Kuroo and Oikawa. "You two are fighting over a girl you won't even get! If things would go smoothly, I, Bokuto Koutarou, would have that boyfriend title."

"You two are talking big for something that's obviously going to be my win," Oikawa challenged the two even more.

"And I think you two are just plain idiots believing she would actually choose one of you guys," Kuroo scoffed.

"Okay, let's settle this once and for all. Let's just go in there and impress her while ordering something. Let's take turns, alright?" Bokuto suggested to where Oikawa and Kuroo agreed without second thoughts.

The three of them decided who will go first by rock, paper, scissors (the easiest way, really). They agreed that the loser will go first. And even though Oikawa's one of the best players in their team, he sucks in rock, paper, scissors, so he would go first, followed by Bokuto and then Kuroo.

They entered the coffee shop first and sat at the table far from the counter but they can still see the pretty girl perfectly.

"Whoever gets a date with her wins." Oikawa suggested.

"Fine by me," Kuroo replied confidently with a smirk, leaning against his chair. "I'll get her to eat dinner with me later."

"Not when I'm still here!" Bokuto exclaimed.

"May the best man wins," Oikawa grinned smugly.

~~~

[ OIKAWA ]

"May the best man wins," I declared with a smug grin before I stood up from my seat and straigtened my blazer. I squared my shoulders before making my way to the counter.

This will be easy. I mean, come on. No one can say no to this handsome face. I'm Oikawa Tooru. Known as one of the best setters from Miyagi Prefecture. I get featured in volleyball magazines almost every month. And let's face it, this face that I have only deserves to be paired up with this gorgeous lady in front of me.

I watched as she looked at me, and I saw something in her eyes... Something like familiarity? But it only lasted for a second. She gave me a little smile that's seriously enough to make my heart beat faster.

"Good afternoon, sir." She said, and ugh, her voice sounds so good to my ears. "Can I take your order?"

I cleared my throat first, and gave her my best smile, a smile that will make the girls squeal. "Yes, good afternoon. I would like to order a grande Java Chip Frappuccino, please."

"One grande Java Chip Frappuccino, and do want anything else?"

I would love to have your number, if you don't mind.

"No, that'll be all."

I paid for the coffee that I ordered and tried my best to just touch her hand from it. It was a success, though. I must admit, I feel like a high school student again, getting all giddy like this every time I see my crush.

She then grabbed a cup and a marker, and looked straight at me in the eyes. "May I have your name, sir?"

"You can call me yours. I don't mind." I said while I prop my elbow on the counter and rested my chin on my palm, my smile never leaving my lips. "Then I can call you mine."

She chuckled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "That was a very cliché pick-up line, sir. But I must admit, that was smooth."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm. Definitely. But I need your real name, sir, if you don't mind."

"Oikawa, then."

"Oikawa," she said as she wrote down my name on my cup. "I'll just call you out when your coffee's ready, sir."

"I told you, you can call me yours," I said with a wink.

"Hmmm... I'm sorry, sir, but we never call our customers other than the names we write on your cup. Management rules." She said with a very sweet smile.

I know she already turned me down, but heck, I feel like I'm being challenged by this gorgeous lady.

"Alright. But I'm still giving you time to think. Maybe you can call me that after working hours," I saluted to her and went back to our table.

~~~

"Eeeyyy, you looked like you just got dumped, bro," Kuroo said with a smirk as soon as Oikawa settled down on his seat.

"I got turned down so easily." Oikawa chuckled. This was the first time someone didn't even blush while talking to him. It's like a bittersweet feeling for him. But still, he can't deny that she's really beautiful and he is definitely attracted to her.

"Though I must admit, when I got closer to her, she looked strangely familiar..." he glanced back at her and tried to think who she reminded him of, but his memory isn't really functioning properly.

Kuroo and Bokuto waited for Oikawa's following sentences but when he said nothing and just looked back at them, Bokuto broke the short silence.

"Oh, I thought it was going to be a pick-up line."

"I know right?" Kuroo agreed. "I thought you were gonna say, 'She looked like the girl of my dreams,' or something like that."

"What do you guys think of me, a pick-up line machine?" Oikawa rolled his eyes when the two nodded. "Whatever. Koucchi, it's your turn."

"I'm gonna capture her heart in a split second!" Bokuto stood up and walked confidently to the counter.

~~~

[ BOKUTO ]

"I'm gonna capture her heart in a split second!" I said with a huge grin on my face as I stood up from my seat and went on my way to the counter.

Unlike Kuroo and Oikawa, I suck at pick-up lines and stuff like that. I don't really use that way of talking to girls. Most of the times, I say what I wanted to say almost immediately as soon as I think about it. In short, my mouth reacts faster than my brain. It's a habit I wanted to break, honestly.

"Good afternoon... sir," it didn't escape my ears that she paused a bit in the middle of her usual spiel. And with that, I smiled widely at her. Maybe she thinks I'm handsome and she got starstruck because of it! I told you I'm gonna capture her heart in a split second!

"Hey hey hey, pretty lady!" See, I just thought about calling her a pretty lady, but I just realized that I already called her that.

"Good afternoon, sir," she repeated, now with a smile on her face. "And I hope you don't mind if I'll take that as a compliment."

"I don't mind at all! It's the truth anyway!"

She chuckled and nodded. "Thank you very much, sir. Can I take your order?"

"Oh! I'll have a grande Caramel Frappuccino, cream-based, please!"

"Alright, one grande, cream-based, Caramel Frappuccino. Do you want anything else?"

I wanna know your name. But this time, I stopped myself from saying it. I just got shy all of a sudden!

"Nope, that's all."

I paid her the exact amount she asked and she finally grabbed a cup and a marker. "Your name, sir?" she asked while looking at me with a small smile. 

But she looked like she's casting a spell over me and I can't look away.

"Bokuto. My name's Bokuto."

"Bokuto..." she says as she writes my name on the cup. "I'll just call out your name once your order is ready, sir."

"You know, you're really beautiful," I said, completely under her spell. I bet she doesn't even know she casted one on me.

"That's very, very nice of you, sir. Thank you so much. But I apologize as I need to attend to the other customers now." She said with a smile, and her eyes showing sincereness with the apology.

I glanced behind me and saw a line was starting to form. It's not really that long since only three customers were lined up.

"Oh, shoot. I'm so sorry. I'll just get going then," I bowed at her before going back to my seat.

~~~

"You started a line back there," Oikawa pointed with a chuckle.

"So, how did it go?" Kuroo asked, propping his elbows on his knees. "Did you manage to capture her heart in a split second?"

"Nah, I got dumped so easily, too." Bokuto chuckled as he sat down on his seat, leaning back. "I told her she's really beautiful, and she just thanked me but said sorry because she needs to get take the next customer's order."

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss, guys, and I know it sucks," Kuroo said, not really looking sorry.

"But I kinda get what Oikawa said. She really looks familiar. And it felt like I saw her before, I just can't remember really well."

"Right?! I knew it, she looked like someone. I keep racking my brains for it but I just can't recall."

"Well, let me handle this. Maybe when I meet her up close, I'll get that feeling, too." Kuroo stood up and fixed his unruly hair a bit. "Oh, and when I come back, congratulate me."

"You talk as if you'll win her," Oikawa scoffed.

"You'll just get dumped like us, don't get your hopes up too high!" Bokuto exclaimed.

"Just watch me," Kuroo said confidently as he went on his way to the counter with a smirk.

~~~

[ KUROO ]

"Just watch me," I said as I walk to the counter, a smirk plastered on my face.

Those kids back there just don't know what they're doing. Oikawa with his old, cliché pick-up lines and Bokuto just doesn't know what he's doing sometimes. But I must admit, my confidence got shaken up knowing that someone actually turned down Bokuto after he told her how beautiful she is. Bokuto's one of the sincerest person I know.

This girl is something else, huh.

But looking at her, I think she's the type to fall in love with guys who look like bad boys but are actually nerds. Sounds familiar? Yes, I'm describing myself here. I didn't go here looking like this if I'm not going to point it out.

"'Ey, miss, good afternoon," I grabbed the opportunity to greet her first before she greets me. When she looked up at me, she flinched a bit and blinked before smiling. Now, that's what I call a reaction.

"Good afternoon, sir," she greeted, tucking her hair behind her ear. My eyes followed every movement, every line of her face. Wow, she really is a beauty. I mean, I saw her from outside of this shop and I already know she's one but I didn't expect her to be _this_ beautiful. I'm pretty sure guys do a double look whenever they passed by her.

"Can I take your order?"

"I'm gonna have a Mocha Frappuccino, grande."

"One Mocha Frappuccino, grande. Do you want anything else with that, sir?"

I leaned closer to her while leaning at the counter, gesturing her to come forward a bit as I was to whisper something. I'm glad she did though. "I know it's a bit embarrassing but I ran into that column over there earlier," I started, and pointed at the lone column outside of the coffee shop.

"Are you alright, then, sir?" she asked, whispering as well. Oh, man. This girl is seriously so cute, too.

"I am. But actually, it's your fault. I was so enchanted by your beauty that ran into it. So for your question earlier if I want anything else with my Mocha Frappucino, I'd say I'm going to need your name and your number. You know, for insurance purposes," I pulled away from leaning and grinned.

She pulled away as well and chuckled. "I was going to get nervous back there, sir. That was a really smooth one."

"Right? So what do you say?"

"I'll need to get your payment first, sir," she said with a smile as she told me how much I need to pay.

Okay, so that was obviously a failure. I fished out my wallet from my back pocket and paid her.

"Oh, but I do need your name, sir," she grabbed a cup and a marker. "For this."

I chuckled. This is not going well. Maybe Bokuto's right. I'll just go back there, turned down, too.

"Kuroo."

"Kuroo... I'll just--"

"Oh, I have a question." I said, cutting her off. One more time. Before I give up. "Are you full of beryllum, gold, and titanium?"

"Because I am Be-Au-Ti-Full?" She replied after a soft laugh. I chuckled, feeling a bit bitter. I never thought my scientific pick-up line would also fail. Okay, I give up. But heck, that laugh is worth it, though. "I really am grateful for the compliment. Thank you so much, sir." She said and I can feel her sincerity. "I'll just call you out when your order's ready."

"Alright then, thanks." I winked at her before going back to our table.

~~~

"Congratulations!" Oikawa said with a smile, mockery dripping on one word.

"On being turned down!" Bokuto seconded. He was enjoying every second of teasing Kuroo.

"Yeah, fuck off," Kuroo said as he chuckled, sitting down on his place. "Dude, she didn't even gave me time to deliver my scientific pick-up line. I gave up when she answered the question herself."

"See, I told you you'll just get turned down. She turned down each one of us so easily, it's as if she does it everyday." Bokuto pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure she gets attention like this everyday. But seriously, it's like she's not aware of how beautiful she is. Look at all the guys in here, they're all glancing at her. Imagine the pressure of having lots of eyes looking at you but she's still very comfortable working behind that counter." Oikawa shared his thoughts to where Kuroo and Bokuto agreed.

"And yes, she looks familiar to me, too. Damn, I won't be able to sleep well if I can't remember where and when I saw her," Kuroo rested his head on his hands, thinking deep where the hell he saw her.

Bokuto and Oikawa did the same thinking, racking their brains, trying to recall the specific time and place in the past where they saw her when suddenly, a presence came to their table.

"Good afternoon," their main subject suddenly materializes beside them with a tray of their drinks and a smile. "I apologize for not calling out your names. I decided to serve them all to you instead," she said as they all look at her, dumbfounded. "Grande Java Chip Frappucino for Oikawa-san from Aoba Johsai, Grande cream-based Caramel Frappuccino for Bokuto-san from Fukurodani, and Grande Mocha Frappuccino for Kuroo-san from Nekoma."

"Wait, how did you--" the three boys said in chorus to where she just chuckled. She fished out a pair of glasses from her apron's pocket and wore it. And just like that, Oikawa, Kuroo, and Bokuto knew who she is.  
Their eyes widened in shock and all of them suddenly exclaimed her name at the same time.

"Shimizu-san!" said Kuroo.

"Shimizu-chan!" said Oikawa.

"Kiyoko-chan!" said Bokuto.

"I knew you won't recognize me with short hair and without my glasses," Kiyoko chuckled and removed her glasses. "I'm wearing contact lenses now and someone suggested that I get a haircut. So, how are you, guys? I've been seeing you all in campus and I learned you guys are still playing volleyball. I wanted to apply as a manager but I decided not to since I need to focus on my studies."

Kiyoko waited for them to answer but all of them are just staring at her, eyes wide and mouths slightly agape. She thought that maybe they were so surprised that it was her all along.

"Wow," it was Kuroo who regained first from the revelation. "That's why you look so familiar. It was you all along, Shimizu-san." Kiyoko nodded.

"You said you wanted to be a manager for the volleyball team, so it means you're studying at the same university like us?" Bokuto asked, shock still lingering inside him. Kiyoko, once again, nodded.

"I'm so effin' embarrassed right now after saying all of those things to you earlier while I'm ordering, oh god..." Oikawa planted his face on his palms, feeling his face burning up. He was then hunted by that day when he tried talking to her once but he was utterly ignored. Kiyoko just chuckled.

"I thought you all will recognize me. I'm so sorry for not telling you. Did I changed that much?" Kiyoko honestly asked. It was a bit disappointing on her part that some of the people who she met during high school didn't recognize her at all.

"No, no, don't misunderstand, Shimizu-san," Kuroo was starting to feel heat creeping on his face as well. After all those pick-up lines he told her? Of course, he'll feel embarrassed! "Yes, we didn't recognize you because honestly, you looked much more beautiful than when we were in high school."

"I agree on that, definitely. Don't take it the wrong way, Kiyoko-chan. You just became even more beautiful! I even went here for a week last week because I'm just, I was like, I was just mesmerized by you," Bokuto even did some strange hand movements towards Kiyoko to emphasize what he wanted to say.

"Koucchi, I mean, Bokuto told us there was a pretty girl working here so we went to check out. Turns out he was right." Oikawa recovered from his embarrassment and finally got to talk straight to Kiyoko. "And you seem brighter now compare to when we were in high school."

"Yeah, you were much much quieter back then. I'm not saying you're loud or anything, Kiyoko-chan!"

"Well, things change," Kiyoko said with a meaningful smile. She then checked her wristwatch. "Oh, it's almost the end of my shift. I'll just go change and I'll get back to you, okay?" she waved a little and ran back to the counter to talk to her manager.

"Dude, it was Shimizu-san all along," Kuroo pushed Bokuto slightly on the shoulder then sipped on his drink. "I started having a crush on her back then when we had our first practice match with Karasuno on the last day of Golden Week."

"I know!" Bokuto punched Kuroo's shoulder lightly. "I had a crush on her, too, when we had the summer training camp at Shinzen High! Even Komi and Konoha had a crush on her."

"Guys, she was like my ultimate crush in high school," Oikawa said after sipping from his coffee. "I had a girlfriend back then but when I first saw her when we had our first practice match with Karasuno in our school, I totally forgot I was in a relationship. I went straight to her after the match but I got ignored."

"Goodness, we even have the same high school crush?" Kuroo chuckled, removing his leather jacket since he's feeling a bit warm, maybe from embarrassment.

"Hey, I'm back," Kiyoko came back on their table wearing a different outfit now. She's wearing a striped sweater partnered with faded jeans and a pair of brown wedged heels. She's wearing casual clothes but for the three pairs of eyes looking at her, she looked even more beautiful.

"Why don't you take a seat first, Shimizu-san?" Kuroo asked as he stood up and pulled a chair for her. He swore he could feel Cupid's arrows hitting his heart a couple of times when she smiled and nodded. She whispered a small thank you and oh god, she smells so good.

"So we study at the same university, huh," it was Oikawa. He was seated right in front of her and geez, he knows he can fall in love with this girl. "What's your course? It's weird that we haven't seen such a gorgeous lady around the campus."

"Oh, I'm taking up Business Administration. I'm on the other side of the university so it's possible that we don't run into each other."

Oikawa hummed and nodded. That's the reason why it took them months before seeing her. He just found him a reason to go to that part of the university.

"Do you like, want to hang out sometimes?" Bokuto suddenly asked Kiyoko as he stares at her and he swear, he can feel Kuroo and Oikawa's eyes are shooting daggers at him right now. He knows they've been holding back that question but his mouth just suddenly started moving, voicing it out.

"Thank you for the invitation, Bokuto-san, but I'm afraid I have to say no," Kiyoko said.

She knew they've been trying to catch her attention right from when they were ordering their drinks. She honestly think that they looked cute and confident delivering such cringey but definitely smooth pick-up lines despite them being such tall and kinda intimidating guys.

"Why not? I was about to ask you out, too," Oikawa asked, pouting a little bit.

"Yeah, same here," Kuroo seconded.

"I'm sorry, Oikawa-san, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, but I have a--"

"Kiyoko!"

~~~

[ ??? ]

It's been two weeks since I last saw Kiyoko, and today's the day we're going to meet again.

Apparently, she got herself a part-time job at a coffee shop at the mall near the university she's studying at, and I'm going to go there after her shift like she told me to, to meet up with her.

I'm already a tiny bit late since her shift ends at 5PM and it's already 5:10PM. I got stuck on the road since there are some roadworks being done on the way. I hope she won't get mad at me. She hates people who comes late, that's why I bought her some Jagarico as a peace offering.

As I stand on the escalator, I'm already feeling so excited to see her again. I wonder if she took my suggestion to cut her hair in a bob? I talked to her about it the last time we met since I just thought she would look good with a shorter hair. I mean, she would look great in any hairstyle, I'm sure about that. Then she told me she would like to try it, and she was already thinking about it before I even suggested it to her.

I stepped out off the escalator and walked my way to the coffee shop she's working in, and saw her sitting on a table with three guys.

I swear, I'm feeling jealousy creeping in but upon seeing a guy with spiky white and gray hair that is oh-so-familiar to me, a gasp suddenly escaped my lips. And as I get closer, I saw the other guy with specs in front of her, and I only know one guy with brown hair like that. And when I reached the coffee shop's doors, I managed to see the third guy beside her, and no one sports a natural bed-head hair like that.

What are the former captains of Fukurodani, Aoba Johsai, and Nekoma doing here in this coffee shop? And why is Kiyoko talking to them?

I entered the coffee shop and went straight to their table and behind Kiyoko, calling her name out.

"Kiyoko!"

~~~

"Kiyoko!"

She suddenly turned around to see who called her and saw none other than the guy she's been waiting for since the day started. Her lips stretched into a wide smile.

"Hey! You're here! You're 15 minutes late," she said teasingly. She knows that he knows she doesn't like it when someone's late, but she'll let him go for it for now. She's in a very good mood today.

The jealousy that was starting to form inside of him suddenly disappeared like bubbles when he saw her. Because he knew that he has nothing to get jealous about when he saw her face. She was expecting him.

"I know I am, that's why I bought you some Jagarico," he said, smiling.

"Oh, thank you so much. I've been craving for them lately."

"And you've cut your hair! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you! I got it cut the day after we talked about it. Do you like it?"

"I love it. You look different but still very, very beautiful."

"Thank you... I'm happy you liked it."

As they continue talking as if they were the only ones inside their own bubble (and this was the first time they saw her blush!), Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa's eyes widened again upon seeing the newcomer who was wearing the same striped sweater shirt as Kiyoko.

And there are no other guys that they know who has gray hair and a mole near his left eye. It has to be him.

"'E-ey!" Kuroo called their attention. "You're Sugawara from Karasuno, right?!"

He smiled and nodded. It's good they still remember him. "Yep, the one and only."

"Mr. Refreshing, what are you doing here?" Oikawa asked, calling him the nickname he gave him from high school.

"I came here to meet with Kiyoko."

"Do you study in the same university as us, too?" Bokuto asked.

"Oh, no. I study in a different university but it's also here in Tokyo. I would've studied in the same university as Kiyoko but I was given a recommendation there."

"Koushi, we should probably go, the movie's starting in 15 minutes." Kiyoko stood up and went beside Suga, lacing their hands together. Suga just smiled as he glanced down at her and nodded.

The three former captains got shocked for the fifth time today when they saw the gesture. It can only mean one thing. And they can hear their hearts shattering on the ground.

"A-are you two... a th-thing?" Oikawa asked as soon as he thought of the question. Even though it's pretty obvious and his heart would probably get buried six feet under the ground, he still needs to know.

"That's what I was supposed to tell you guys earlier. I have a boyfriend," Kiyoko said proudly, smiling.

"O-oh, congrats, you two. Since when?" Kuroo asked, masking the little heartbreak that he got with a little smile.

"We started dating after our high school graduation, actually. Took us three years to realize we actually have feelings for each other," Suga shared then looked at his wristwatch. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wanted to talk to you, guys, for a bit longer but we should really be going now. It's nice meeting you all again, though!" He let go of Kiyoko's hand for a second to shake hands with them. The three boys, though feeling a bit awkward and seriously embarrassed after all those things they did earlier, took his hand.

"We'll get going, guys. Bye-bye. See you later," Kiyoko waved at them and Suga lead her out of the coffee shop, his hand resting on the small of her back. Then when they finally got out, Kiyoko wrapped her arm around Suga's waist as Suga draped his arm over Kiyoko's shoulders, pulled her close then dropped a kiss on her temple, and they were on their way.

Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa watched the scene until the lovebirds were out of sight. For some, it could have been a romantic scene, but for them, it felt like it was the end of the world. Well, not really the end of the world because that would be a total exaggeration. They just feel empty... and a whole new level of embarrassing, that's all.

After all those efforts in trying to look super awesome and all those smooth pick-up lines, at the end of the day, they were defeated. They were defeated right from the start but they were unaware of it.

"Do you classes tomorrow, Oikawa?" Kuroo asked after a moment of silence, sounding dejected.

"I still don't have any classes tomorrow, Tetsu-chan. What about you?" Oikawa returned the question with the same tone of voice as Kuroo.

"Nope. I'm totally free tomorrow. And you, Bokuto?"

"I have no classes tomorrow, too." Bokuto said sounding as dejected as the two other boys.

They all sighed at the same time.

"I have some hard liquor at the dorm. Wanna drink?" Kuroo invited.

"Sure."

"Let's go."

And they all woke up with an ugly hangover the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry (not sorry) about the ending. They're my #1 Haikyuu OTP. :3


End file.
